The New Girl
by Roxy1
Summary: Rory's always been Paris's only competitor, Tristan's only love, that's all about to change when the new girl comes, Eventually a TRORY!**please please r&r i will post more if you like it** Chapter 12 updated- i think you're gonna like this one....
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore strolled down the halls of Chilton to her next class. It was History, the one class she didnt have with Paris. She sat in the wooden seat and pulled out her books for that class. The remaining students piled into the classroom and the teacher began his lecture. The class was over and now it was tiem to go home.  
"Rory..." Tristan approached his subtle crush.  
She barely looked at him, but she stopped well enough.  
"Ok then," he said sarcastically, then continued, "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me on Friday?"  
"You did remember that minor detail that i DO have a boyfriend, right?" Rory said.  
"Well, yeah but, i uhh mean we could as uhh, friends, yeah friends," Tristan managed to say.  
"Uh huh," she said faking her cheeriness, and walked away.  
"So was that a yes?" he yelled after her.  
"NO! That was definitely not a yes!" she yelled over her shoulder and continued her way out of the school and to the bus stop.  
"Mom! I'm home!" Rory yelled as she yanked off her messenger bag and walked into the living room.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Lorelai asked pleasantly.  
"Before i go on, what do you want?" Rory asked.  
"Nothing," Loralei said with a smile, "Just wanted to know how your day was."  
She stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Rory following closely behind.  
"Well, it was a normal day in school, Paris was a jerk, and i got a 100 on my algebra test," Rory explained to her mom.  
"Good for you," Rory could swear her mother was faking it.  
"What's wrong with you?" Rory asked.  
"Nothings wrong, what would be wrong?" Loralei answered her question with a question.  
Rory sighed as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda, "You're just acting different."  
She sat down across from her mother, in her peacoat that hung over her school uniform, she opened the can and took a sip of the cold liquid.  
"Hey they're having a town meeting tonight, wanna come and watch?" Loralei asked her daughter devilishly.  
"There we go, now you're back to normal," Rory said, "Well actually i shouldn't, i have a project to work on."  
"Ok," Loralei replied, "I'll be back at 7: 30, do you want me to bring back chinese?"  
"Sure," Rory said and watched her mom walk out the door, leaving her alone in the house.  
She called Dean and invited him over. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rory woke up to the sound of a gurgling coffee pot, her mother had, for once,gotten up before her. Rory got dressed into her uniform and went out into the kitchen to get some cereal.  
"Good morning sunshine,I made you a poptart," Loralei said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Well thank you for all your effort, since you did make me a poptart, I think i'll go to school," Rory said just as sarcastic.  
Rory entered Chilton with her usual bright smile. She went to her locker and was surprised to find Tristan somewhere else. She shrugged and continued to open her locker. Just as she started to put her books in her locker, she heard a commotion coming down the hallway.  
"My name isn't Mary, how many times do i have to tell you?! That's lame anyways!" a young girl Rory didn't recognize came striding to a halt right next to her locker, Tristan on her heels.   
Rory stopped putting her books away and watched.  
"What's your name then?" Tristan asked, not even noticing Rory standing there.  
She turned to him with a disgusted look on her face, then pulled her schedule out, and opened her locker.  
"What, do you not have a name?" Tristan asked dumbly.  
"As far as you know i don't," she answered.  
He laughed nonchalantly and said, "You're fiesty, i like that."  
She rolled her eyes, and Tristan strode away to his locker.  
"Is he always that annoying?" the girl turned to Rory and asked.  
Rory was startled the girl would talk to her. She was a little taller than Rory, tall, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a beautiful face. She had a nice build and always seemed to stand confidently.  
"Oh yeah," Rory said, with a shake of the head.  
"Oh man, just like my other school," the girl said rolling her eyes again, "I'm Ashley."  
"Rory," she said in return, and shook the hand that was held out in front of her.  
"Cool name," she said, then went on, "do you know this school well?"  
"Yep," Rory answered simply.  
"Well what class do you have first?" Ashley asked again.  
"Biology," Rory said.  
"Oh me too, with Grenfell?" she asked again.  
"Yep."  
"Let's go then," the girl grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her off to class.  
It was lunch and Rory and Ashley sat alone at a table.  
"So you only live with your mom?" Ashley said.  
"Yep," Rory said.  
"Wow, that's cool, i hate having a big family, especially when you're the youngest."  
"You're the youngest?" Rory asked as if it were a sin.  
"Oh yeah, of seven," she said as she took a bite of something that looked like chicken.  
"Ugh! What is this?" Ashley asked in disgust.  
"The school chicken, i should've warned you," Rory said.  
Ashley laughed then said, "Oh god! It's disgusting!"  
Rory laughed, then was interrupted.  
"Who's you're new friend?" Paris suddenly appeared, with Madeleine and Louise at her side.  
"This is Ashley," Rory said coldly, which made her sound sweet after hearing Paris's icy tone.  
"Can you keep it down a little, we're working on something," Paris said.  
"This is lunch," Ashley said.  
"This is also school, which from your behavior you seem to have forgot," Paris said.  
As she started to walk away Ashley said, "I never knew this was a bitch academy Rory."  
Rory laughed and Paris and her posse turned around and gave the meanest glare they could produce, it wasn't enough to even make the girls turn.  
School was over and Rory and Ashley stood outside talking.  
"If you want you can come to my house and stay for dinner," Rory asked.  
"That'd be nice break from hell, thanks," Ashley said, and hopped into the passenger car of Rory's jeep. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, this is Ashley," Rory introduced her new friend.  
Loralei put on a nice smile, "Nice to meet you."  
"Is it ok if she stays for dinner?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah, sure," Loralei replied.  
"I'm just gonna introduce her to some friends, and show her around the town," Rory stated.  
"Yeah, sure i'll stay here," Loralei said, then continued, "Hey wanna bring back a pizza?"  
"Yeah sure!" Rory called as she opened the door.  
Loralei walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, the portable phone in her hand.  
"Max?" she said, "Yeah, it's me, Loralei, are you still on for Sunday?" a pause, then, "Great, i can't wait."  
Loralei hung up the phone and smiled to herself.  
"That's where my boyfriend works," Rory said pointing to the small grocery store to their right.  
"Oo! Is he working?" Ashley asked.  
"No, not tonight," Rory said.  
"Then let's go see him!" Ashley said excitedly.  
She linked her arm through Rory's and practically skipped toward Dean's house.  
They were on Dean's porch now, Rory rung the doorbell and after little time of waiting Dean's little sister answered.  
"Oh no," Clara said under her breath, "the girlscout."  
I dont think she knew Rory heard her.  
"Hi Clara, is Dean home?" Rory asked sweetly, which wasnt hard.  
"Dean! Rory's here!" Clara called over her shoulder.  
Dean appeared throught the doorway, he covered Clara's eyes, and gave Rory a passionate kiss.  
Clara giggled and ran off into the house.  
"Dean this is my new friend Ashley," she gestured from Dean to Ashley.  
Ashley shook his hand, then whispered to Rory, "He's a cute one."  
Rory smiled and shook her head in agreement.  
"Wanna come with us, I was just going to show Ashley around town, then we were gonna go back to my place for pizza?" Rory asked.  
"Sure sounds fun." Dean said and closed the door behind him.  
The threesome walked down the street to Luke's diner. They walked in and found Luke in his usual backwards hat, wiping the coutner.  
"Hey Luke," Rory said as she sat in a stool, her boyfriend and friend doing the same.  
"Hey Rory, who's your friend?" Luke asked, eyeing Dean, then moving his eyes onto the girl.  
"Oh, this is Ashley, she goes to school from me," Rory said.  
"Hi," Ashley said with a smile, holding up her hand to wave.  
"Can I get you anything?" Luke asked.  
"Actually no, we were just showing Ashley around town," Rory said.  
"Well yeah, we better get the pizza," Rory said, and stood up the others following behind her.  
"Bye Luke!" Ashley called behind her, then Rory did the same.  
"Wait," Rory said, "I want you to meet Lane, first" so they walked in that direction and soon found themselves there.  
"Hello," Lane's mother answered the door.  
"Oh hello Mrs. Kim," Rory seemed a little surprised that she opened the door.  
"Hello Rory, what do you want," Mrs. Kim may have said it a little harsh but Rory knew she meant well.  
"I just wanted to introduce Lane to my new friend," Rory said pleasantly.  
"Fine, only 5 minutes though," she said sharply and called for Lane.  
Lane came quickly and smiled at the entourage.  
"Hey Lane," Rory said.  
"Hey," she said back and maintained her smile.  
"This is Ashley, she goes to my school," Rory introduced.  
"Nice to meet you," Ashley said and held out a hand for her to shake.  
Lane took it unsurely, "Nice to meet you too."  
It was quite for a while, then rory broke the silence, "Wanna come with us to get pizza, then go back to my place?"   
"Umm, I better not, you know how my mom is," Lane said quietly, and didn't even bother to ask.  
"Yeah," Rory smile, "Well i'll see you around."  
They left and went to order a pizza.  
"Yeah two large cheese pizza's please," Rory asked the guy at the counter.  
"That's be 15," he said and went to place the order with the cooks.  
"Where do you wanna go while we wait?" Dean asked.  
"What hasn't she seen yet?" Rory asked Dean.  
"Hmmm," Dean thought for a moment, "Are they having a town meeting tonight?"  
Rory shook her head, "Let's go."  
And with that they were off again.  
"Miss. Patty should have doors on her studio, without a doubt," one man said.  
"What's so wrong with that?" Miss. Patty called from another corner of the room.  
"We have to look at girls in tights, or even guys in tights every day," he said again.  
Ashley stood up, "You know i'm just visiting this town for a day, but already i feel a sense of warmth, and do you know why?" she stopped then continued, "because everyone in this town is so open and nice, they dont care what people think of them, and we dont have many towns like this one in the world, and we should keep it, besides ballet is about free expression, and showing people how you feel, you should come to respect that, this is such a nice town, and you shouldn't change it."  
She sat down, and then loud applause came.  
"Where did she come from?" the man that had debated her before said.  
"Wow, you're a natural," Rory said.  
"What can i say?" Ashley replied with a smile.  
"Ok, so it's decided Miss. Patty will not need doors on her studio," Taylor said and the meeting was adjourned.   
"Perfect, it's time to pick up the pizza," Rory said, intertwining her hand with Dean's and the three strode off again.  
Dean was carried the pizza's until they were back at the house.  
They were eating and carrying on the usual conversation.  
"You should've seen Ashley, she's a natural mom," Rory said.  
"Really? What happened?" Loralei was actually interested.  
"Well they were thinking of putting doors on Miss. Patty's," this cause Loralei to frown, then Rory continued, "And Ashley stood up and totally blew the place away, everyone in there applauded and everything, it was great."  
Dean gave his girlfriend a smile, and she smiled back, they were so cute.  
They were finished eating and Ashley figured she should head home.  
"I should go, you never know what my parents are thinking," Ashley said.  
"Yeah," Rory said, saddness appearing in her tone.  
"It's been really fun, thanks," Ashley smiled and reluctantly stepped outside to take the bus home. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day in school Rory found Ashley at her locker.  
"Hey," Rory said as she stepped towards her locker, spinning the dial to open it.  
"Hey," Ashley said.  
"Ready for English?" Rory asked.  
"Oh yeah," Ashley said confidently.  
"Did you manage to write the paper?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah, it's pretty good actually," Ashley admitted.  
Both girls pulled out their needed books out of their locker, and walked to class together.  
The assignment was to write about an emotional time you had, and read it in front of the class.  
Ashley stood, unscared in front of the class, paper in her handm reading confidently, "The water dripped from my hair as i stepped out of the water, the translucent water stared back at me, the moonlight shining on it's black color, and i knew in that moment that i would never forget my brother, no matter how much i tried, but somehow it was relieving that i knew that life does go on," she was done, the class applauded, loudly and the teacher gave her a pat on the back as she stepped back to her seat.  
She was good, and Rory knew it. Rory had already went and didn't get half the applause that she did, and was sure didn't even get half the grade.  
It was the next class, and ever since they stepped in the classroom, Ashley knew the answer to every question, she was smart, very smart.  
"What was the other name of the Battle Of Bull Run?" The teacher asked.  
Ashley's hand shot up and was called on, "Manassas, the Battle Of Manassas," she answered.  
"Very good Ashley, you're certainly on fire today," the teacher gave a hearty chuckle.  
She could hear Paris groaning in aggrivation in the back of the room, and somehow she felt she was on the same level as her. She watched as Ashley's hand shot up again, the only one in the class, and answered the question correctly.  
The school day was over, and again the girls found themselves together outside.  
"Well i don't have my mom's jeep today, so i have to ride the bus," Rory said.  
"Ok, well i'll see ya later!" Ashley said cheerfully.  
Just as Rory turned to walk away she heard Tristan approach her new friend. Tristan and her had barely exchanged a word in the past couple of days, which was very strange, and she noticed herself get almost jealous when she saw him hurry over to Ashley, but she quickly dismissed the thought and continued her way to the busstop.  
"So are you on for dinner on Saturday?" Tristan asked Ashley.  
"You don't even know my name," Ashley said with a smile.  
"Well i could find that out and hopefully more, if you come," Tristan persisted.  
"As much as i would like to, i dont think i can," Ashley said with a hint of sarcasm, "I have family obligations."  
"Are you sure you can't get out of them," Tristan asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
"Positive," Ashley said and strode away, liking the way her lie sounded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley walked home to her large house from school. All the lights were on and she knew everyone was home.  
"Damn," she said under her breath.   
She hesitantly opened the door, and walked through. She could hear the T.V. from one direction and sounds of instant messenging in the other. She walked farther towards the kitchen and heard sizzling which meant they were cooking dinner.  
"Hey Mom," Ashley said as she walked through the door.  
She found her father nowhere and let out and inward sigh.  
"Hi Honey," her mom looked up from the pan she was stirring in, "How was school?"   
"It was fine," Ashley answered.  
She sat down on a stool that sat down by a large counter near the stove, they had a formal dining area, but that was rarely used.  
"Where's dad?" Ashley asked, picking up a carrot and placing it in her mouth.  
She rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh who knows where he is, he told me he would be home by four thirty today, but you know him."  
"Yeah i definitely know him," she said under her breath, then talked to her mother louder, "I'll go do my homework."  
She stood up and went up the stairs to her room.  
It seemed like hours had gone by until she heard the slamming door, and the echo of a deep voice in their large house.  
She heard the harsh tone from her room, and no doubt a slur, he waws drunk again.  
"Hey, how was school?" Loralei asked as Rory came slouching in from the front door.  
"Fine," Rory said glumly.  
"Sweetie what's wrong?" Loralei came rushing over to her daughter's side.  
"Nothing," Rory looked sweetly down at her hands.  
"Something's wrong, this isn't the usual Rory talk i get when you come home from school, what happened," Loralei knew her daughter well.  
"It's nothing Mom," Rory has never kept a secret from her mother, until now.  
"Alright," Loralei backed off a little to give her some space.  
"I'm gonna go do my homework," Rory said.  
She layed down on her bed. She knew she couldn't tell her mom about this problem, it was about herself, finding herself. Rory knew that Ashley was a great person, and she knew they hit it off quickly, but she couldn't help wanting to hate the girl. She was actually competition for just about every aspect of Rory's life. She was pretty, smart, witty, and even athletic. And already Tristan was all over her. And she couldn't help it but realize that was the worst part. Did she have feelings for Tristan? 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day in school was like any other. Rory and Ashley were talking as if there were nothing wrong, even though for Rory there was. The school day ended just asquickly as the last and the girl's found themselves at their lockers, getting their books.  
"Wanna come over tonight? I think Dean may come over and maybe Lane, we were gonna have a movie marathon," Rory offered.  
"Sure! That's great! Should i just come with you now?" Ashley asked.  
"Sure," Rory shrugged, and the two girl's walked off.  
They got home about forty five minutes later, to find Loralei home from work.  
"Hey mom," Rory said cheerfully.  
"Hey sweetie," Loralei said just as cheerful.  
"Are you staying for the marathon tonight?" Rory asked.  
"Well we do have the Friday night dinner tonight, but maybe i could squeeze you out of it, but if you dont go that means i will, so i'm afraid i won't be staying," Loralei said and walked to the phone.  
The time was now five thirty, and the girls began to prepare for the night.  
"Ok, what do we need?" Rory asked as she scanned the grocery store aisle for various snacks.  
"GUMMY BEARS! OH MAN WE NEED THESE!" Ashley practically yelled as she ran over to the location of the gummy bears.  
Rory laughed and grabbed them. Ashley may have been competition, but she sure was fun to be with.  
"We'll get popcorn of course, and some chips," Rory grabbed an assortment of chips and a box of popcorn, then the girls moved onto the ice cream.  
"What kind?" Rory asked her friend.  
"Rocky road no doubt," Ashley said.  
She took it from the freezer, and let Rory choose the next.  
The girl's chose their snacks, then went onto the movies.  
"Usually we do the movies first, so then we can choose the snacks in the mood of the movie, but we can do it different tonight," Rory said as she stepped out from the video store and onto the street.  
"You guys are weird," Ashley laughed, playfully teasing her friend.  
"Here, i have an idea, you can go get Dean, and i'll get Lane so it will take less time, and we'll just meet back at the house," Rory suggested.  
"Good idea," Ashley said, "Dean's house is that way right?" she pointed to her right.  
"Yep," Rory said, "You remember the house right?" she asked.  
"Yeah, i'll be fine."  
"Ok, see ya in a few," Rory said and the girl's started in their seperate directions.  
Rory reached Lane's house in a matter of 2 minutes, and was greatfully greeted by Lane.  
"Hey Lane," Rory said.  
"Hey," she said happily.  
"We were just having a movie marathon tonight, wanna come?" Rory asked.  
"That sounds cool, who's going?" Lane asked, clearly excited.  
"Dean, and Ashley, the one you met the other day," Rory said, happy to hear her friend excited at the prospect.  
"Oh, i just remembered i have a project due monday, and a huge test in Science, so i probably shouldn't," Lane said, she didn't sound sad, she sounded mad.  
"Oh, sure i understand, i'll see you later," Rory said as she stepped away from the house.  
"Bye," Lane said and closed the door.  
Meanwhile, Ashley managed to find Dean's house, and Dean the only one home.  
"Hey Ashley," he said as he found her on the porch.  
"Hey Dean, wanna come for a movie marathon at the Gilmore Residents?" Ashley said.  
"That sounds great, i'm all alone tonight, so i'll have something to do," he said, then continued, "I'm just gonna grab my coat."  
Dean disappeared fast, and came back just as quickly.  
"So Rory sent you for me?" Dean asked as he adjusted his jacket, and walked down the steps with Ashley.  
"Yeah, she went to get Lane while i get you," Ashley explained.  
"Ahh," he said, "Good idea."  
"Really, why?" Ashley asked flirtatiously.  
"Well you know, it's just a good idea, because uh, it wont take as much time," Dean seemed to like the flirting but feel nervous at the same time.  
There was silence for a while, until Ashley broke it, "How long have you guys been going out?" she asked.  
"About seven months," Dean said.  
"That's good," Ashley said.  
"What is?" Dean asked.  
"The fact that you know how long you and your girlfriend have been going out, i always liked that in a guy," Ashley said and looked up at him to see his reaction.  
He smiled at her as if he were happy that he had good points with Ashley.  
Somehow both of them knew, that this might be a long night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley and Dean strolled into the Gilmore House, Ashley and Dean each holding one grocery bag a piece.   
"Hey! We're in here," Rory said from a distance, Dean and Ashley followed her voice and found themselves in the kitchen.  
"Where's Lane?" Dean asked as he put down the grocery bag.  
"She had a project to do or something," Rory said awkwardly.  
"Oh," Ashley detected this quickly.  
"So what movies are we watching?" Dean asked, as if dreading what he was about to hear.  
"All the Godfather movies, Ashley agreed we watch them," Rory said.  
Ashley looked at Dean and smiled as he gave her the same.  
"So are we ready to watch the movies?" Loralei came in eating the popcorn Rory had brought home earlier, half the bowl was empty already.  
"Yeah let's go," Rory said, grabbed the snacks and proceeded on to the living room.  
They began watching and were seated comfortably, the three teenagers squished on the couch. Dean was in the middle of the girls.   
It was in the middle of the movie, and emotions were flying.  
Ashley was squished within half of a centimeter of Dean, if not closer, and Rory had to be as far away as possible from him.  
The end of the night finally arrived and the friends bid their goodbyes and were out the door.  
"Do you need a ride?" Rory asked Ashley.  
"No, i don't want you out too late, i'll just take the bus," Ashley said and walked out the door with Dean.  
"It was fun," Ashley said as she looked up at Dean.  
"Yeah, it was," Dean admitted.  
She looked deep in his eyes, and all of a sudden felt the urge to kiss him. She stepped closer as he did the same, they were almost close enough to smell each other's hair.   
Ashley snapped out of it, "Well i better go, see ya later," She stepped off the porch and out into the night, she knew that she had feelings for him, she knew she shouldn't act, but she also knew she was going to in the near future....  
  
**I'm sorry that the chapters aren't long guys!! I will make them longer, just i dont want to lose your interest, and i'm pretty busy, but believe me, the chapters will get longer, and the story more interesting!!!** 


	8. Chapter 8

Rory walked down the halls of Chilton the same way every day. She came to her locker not to find her most usual suspect, but an old friend, Tristan.  
"Hey," he said as she walked to her locker that he stood beside, his eyes wandered everywhere on her body.  
"Can i help you?" She obviously had noticed.  
"Yes actually you can, go out with me on Saturday night," Tristan gave her his most sincere look.  
"Wouldn't that be a problem considering the fact you're going out with Ashley," Rory said almost bitterly, not directed at him but at the fact he was with someone else.  
"She was a no show," Tristan explained.  
"What?" Rory asked quizically.  
"She never showed up," Tristan said.  
For some reason this relieved Rory.  
"So what's your answer?" Tristan nodded toward her.  
Rory rolled her eyes and walked away.  
"You never answered!" Tristan yelled from behind her.  
She kept walking straight into algebra, leaving him wondering behind her.  
Ashley came racing down the hallways of Chilton to a haulting stop in front of her locker. She spun the dial furiously until the locker spun open. She was barely accountable for being dressed. Her tie was crooked, her white shirt untucked and hanging out from her vest. Her shoe was untied, her knee high socks sagging down to her ankles. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, strands hanging down on her face. She stuffed her backpak in her locker and yanked her needed books for her first period class. She slammed the locker closed and catapulted down to the classroom.  
"Miss. Taylor why, exactly, are you late for class?" the structured teacher asked.  
"Ummm," Ashley failed to find words.  
"Yes?" she asked arrogantly.  
"Family problems, i'm really sorry," Ashley said almost sadly, glancing down at her lap.  
The teacher picked up this subtle gesture, and left it at that.  
She began her lecture and already the two friends began to talk about Ashley's morning tardiness.  
"Was it really family problems?" Rory mouthed.  
Ashley shook her head, and Rory found it too risky to ask in the middle of a lecture.  
"What happened?" Rory asked immediately after the girls stepped out of the classroom.  
"My mom hit a deer," Ashley explained, "The car was pretty much totalled, good thing we didn't get hurt."  
"I got hit by a deer once," Rory said almost cheerfully.  
"You got hit by a deer?" Ashley asked, clearly puzzled.  
"Yeah."  
"How did that happen?" Ashley asked.  
"Well i stopped at a stop sign and it just came ramming into me, it was pretty scary, then it just ran off," Rory explained.  
"Wow," Ashley said.  
The girls soon found themselves at the everyday lunch routine, having their own table to themselves.   
This soon was about to change as both girls saw Tristan heading in their direction.  
He sat down directly in the middle of both of them.  
"Hey girls," he said.  
They both looked away distastefully. He glanced from one to the other as if to choose which one he wanted.  
The friends looked at one another and moved simotaneously to the table in front of them. Tristan followed submissively.  
"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.  
"I'm sitting with my friends at lunch," Tristan explained.  
Ashley gave him a weird look, then said, "Rory, sorry i gotta go to a doctor's appointment, have fun," and with that, she left.  
"What does she have against me?" Tristan asked.  
"Well let's see, you flirt with every girl in sight in front of her and me, and then you ask her out, gee, i wonder," Rory answered sarcastically.  
"It's all part of my plan," Tristan said devilishly.  
"Plan?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah my plan."  
"Could you be a little more specific?" Rory asked.  
"I dont like her," he said plainly.  
She gave him a questioning look.  
"Isn't it obvious? I don't like her Rory, i like you," he got up, still looking at her, then left the same way Ashley did.  
Rory couldn't help but smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley got home from the doctor's appointment with a very pleasant surprise. Her father and mother were fighting. Before she even stepped in the house she could hear the yelling. She knew all of her brother's and sister's were too smart to stay, so she knew if she did, she would be the only one. Before she even touched the doorknob she turned the other way. She went back to where she came from, the busstop and waited for a trip to Stars Hollow.  
The bus came shortly after she arrived, and that had to be at least a small plus to her sucky day. She strolled down the now familiar streets of Stars Hollow, waving to some of the nice people she had met while visiting. Her mind told her to go to Rory's, but her feet took her somewhere else, Dean's house   
She hesitantly strode up his steps, and paused a moment before she knocked. She heard her hand hit the door, and she knew she had done it, she had knocked on Dean's door. She didn't know what she was going to do next.  
He opened the door, his face showing the surprise at what he found at his doorstep.  
She saw him gulp, "Hi," he said.  
"H-hi," Ashley stumbled back.  
"Is something wrong?" Dean asked.  
"Well, uhh...kinda," Ashley said.  
"Do you need to talk?"  
She was glad he suggested it first, but she knew she had to hide what she was feeling "I have to go."  
She ran off as quickly as she came, leaving Dean alone and confused at his doorstep.  
This time her feet followed her mind and led her to Rory's house. She knocked on the door, and Rory came quickly.  
"What's wrong?" She asked as Ashley as she stepped into the house with her friend.  
"Can we just talk?" Ashley asked.  
"Sure, let's go to my room," Rory suggested, the girls walked through the corridor, the kitchen, and into Rory's room.  
Ashley walked in and found Rory's room was nothing like hers. Books lay neatly placed in a bookshelf, her bed was made, clothes were barely visible, posters neatly hung on the wall, nothing was found on the floor except the wood itself.  
The girls sat on the bed and began their discussion.  
"What's wrong?" Rory started.  
"Well it's just..."  
"You can tell me," Rory urged her friend to confide.  
"My dad and mom are fighting again, and he was drinking," Ashley let the words spill from her mouth as if they were spit, spit that had been sitting there on her tongue for years.  
"Is h-is he an alcoholic?" Rory was afraid to hurt her friend by her question.  
"Yes," Ashley admitted, and in that one small word, tears came gushing from her hazel eyes.  
Rory held Ashley close, letting her tears stain her shirt.  
"It's ok, everything will be fine," Rory hoped she was right, she really did.  
It had been hours since Ashley let her guard down, and it seemed like she never had.  
"Is he a good kisser?" Ashley asked excitedly, her feet dangling of the bed as Rory sat at the head of the bead.  
"The best!" she admitted, with the brightest smile she could've ever mustered.  
The girls giggled as if they were ten again.  
"So is it really ok with your mom that i stay the night?" Ashley asked.  
"It's fine," Rory said happily.  
The girls stayed up for hours chatting until they finally dozed off to sleep, little did they know what the next week would hold for them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Rory and Ashley sat in class the next day, bored as ever. Ashley was staying over that night too, and maybe for the rest of the week, depending on her father. They were going to pick up her clothes that night.  
The bell rang, and the students at Chilton filed to the lunchroom.  
"So what's the deal with you and Tristan?" Ashley asked suddenly.  
"Huh?" Rory asked, acting confused though she knew exactly what it meant.  
"You know, what's the deal with you two?" Ashley repeated.  
"Oh, i dunno, i dont like him or anything," Rory lied.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"I have a boyfriend!" Rory said as if the idea were ludacrous, she knew it was, but she also knew it pertained to her.  
"So, i know you have feelings for him."  
"Are you crazy?" Rory asked.  
"Not when it comes to this," Ashley said with a smile  
Rory rolled her eyes playfully and headed to the Jeep.  
They got to Ashley's house quickly.  
"You can come in if you want, my parents aren't home," Ashley said, and got out of the jeep.  
Rory followed slowly to the house. The house was very large, it was a pure white, it had large windows almost everywhere, the lawn was neatly mowed, shrubs lined it's every corners, vast property surrounded it. Rory was awestruck when she first saw it.  
They walked through the front door and into the house. If you thought the outside was impressive, the inside was even more. Leather couches sat contently in the living room, along with a big screen tv and exspensive lamps. The kitchen had a silver refrigerator, that was huge, but didn't take up even half the space in the kitchen. There was a large counter with stools lining it.   
Ashley walked into it, casually opening the door, "Do you want anything?" she asked.  
"Oh, no thank you," Rory said politely.  
Ashley laughed to herself.  
"I'll bein my room ,you wanna come?" Ashley asked.  
"I think i'll just stay here," She said.  
"Ok," Ashley answered and trampled upstairs.  
Just as she left, a tall, blonde haired boy strided into the kitchen, "Hey," he said.  
He looked to be in his late teens, "Hey," Rory answered.  
He opened the refrigerator just as Ashley did, and she immediately saw the family resemblance. The chiseled jaw, the pointed up nose, and mostly the eyes.   
"So you're a friend of Ashley's?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Rory said, he had to admit he was cute.  
He smiled, "Good, she needs some descent friends, you look like you're the answer."  
She laughed, "Thanks, i think."  
"It was a compliment," he said.  
After about ten seconds of silence, a younger looking girl walked in.  
"Are you tormenting this poor girl?" she said to her older brother.  
"No," he said innocently.  
"Is he?" she turned to Rory.  
"No," she laughed.  
"Good, I'm Mandy, Ashley's older sister," she said, she looked exactly like Ashley.  
"Oh yeah, I'm Nate," he said holding out his hand.  
Yelling was heard from upstairs and the siblings turned to each other in annoyance.  
"Ashley and Michelle! Get down here!" Nate yelled, his head pointing up the stairs.  
The sisters clambered down the stairs, scowls could be seen from miles away.  
"Were you two fighting again?" Mandy chimed in.  
"What do you think?" Michelle said sarcastically.  
"You need an attitude adjustment," she said as if she were her mother, Rory wondered if she did act as their mother.  
"What did you do Ashley?" Mandy asked.  
"I just asked her if i could borrow her shirt," Ashley said innocently.  
"She's lying!" Michelle yelled.  
Just then another boy walked in, "Good a cat fight," he said casually.   
He sat down next to Rory and watched the sisters dish it out.  
"I'm Matt," he said, then quickly got back to the fight.  
"Are you fighting again?!" someone yelled from another room.  
A girl who looked younger than Mandy but older than Michelle walked in the room.  
Rory sat astounded at the large family fight in front of her.  
"Wait wait!" Ashley yelled, "Before we continue, let me introduce you to my friend Rory."  
Everyone turned to stare, Rory wanted to crouch down and hide.  
"From oldest to youngest, this is Nate, Mandy, me, Michelle, then it would be Taya, but she's somewhere else, Logan, who's also not here and Matt," Ashley explained.  
"Hi," everyone said.  
"So do I get the shirt?" Ashley asked.  
"C'mon Michelle just let her borrow it, she's your younger sister," Nate said.  
"Whatever, but you owe me Ashley," Michelle said, the dissapeared upstairs.  
Rory now knew why they needed such a big house.  
"Sorry Ashley, this is our daily routine when our parents aren't here to do it," Ashley admitted.  
"Ashley...." Mandy warned her sister.  
"Sorry!" she held her hands up in defense.  
"Here come up to my room so you don't get attacked by one of my siblings," Ashley said leading Rory up to her room.  
Ashley smiled at her brothers and sisters as she walked upstairs.  
Rory walked into Ashley's room to find a typical teenagers.  
Clothes were scattered everywhere, walls were decorated with multiple posters of young actors, or alternative bands, it smelled of perfume and shampoo, and all around were pictures of Ashley's friends, or family. Rory stopped at a picture of a very cute boy.  
"Who's this?" Rory asked, turning to Ashley as she packed her clothes in her bag.  
"Oh...that's Sam," she said vaguely.  
"Old boyfriend?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah," she said, her expression voicing sadness.  
"Did you love him?" Rory asked, getting into detail quickly.  
"We had been going out for a year and a half, then i moved across the country, and we both knew it wouldn't work, he's the only guy i've ever loved, and it feels like the only one i ever will" she said, Rory thought she saw tears well up in Ashley's eyes.  
Ashley finished packing and the girls went on their way to Rory's house. 


	11. Chapter 11

The girls got to Rory's house at six so they had plenty of time to go out around town. Ashley put her things in Rory's room, and the girls were already asking to go out.  
  
"Mom, is it ok if Ashley and I go to a movie with Dean or something?" Rory asked her mom.  
  
"Yeah just be back by twelve or so," Loralei said leniently.  
  
The girls practically flew out of the house, heading to Dean's.  
He opened the door right when they knocked and headed out the door just as quickly.  
  
"I can't believe Stars Hollow has a movie theatre," Ashley said as they walked along the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah it is kinda hard to believe, but Stars Hollow isn't the most normal town in the world," Dean was the one to answer, as he had been from the moment the girls showed up at his door, it was beggining to get Rory agitated.  
  
"So what are we seeing?" Rory spoke up, as they approached the theatre.  
  
"Whatever you guys want," Dean said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, i don't care either," Ashley said.  
  
"Then let's see that scary movie," Rory said and stood in the back of the line waiting.  
  
The line began to slowly wane, and the threesome soon found themselves in the theatre, with Dean in the middle.  
  
The movie was definitely scary, and whenever a frightening part came, the girls would jump and cling to Dean, and stay there for a while until they both noticed what they were doing, easy to say, Dean liked it.  
  
They still had 4 hours to spare so they decided to go out of town to Hartford. They stopped in a Starbucks and picked a table in the far corner, they ordered and got their drinks quickly.  
  
"Guys? I'm gonna go call my mom to see if we can have another hour, the pay phone is outside," Rory said in the middle of Ashley and Dean's conversation.  
  
"Ok," Ashley said as she looked yo Rory.  
  
Rory left leaving the two alone.  
  
"This has been a really great night," Ashley said.  
  
"Yeah, actually it has been," Dean answered.  
  
The two had been sitting close in the beginning but they now found themselves moving closer and closer together.  
  
"You look really amazing tonight," Dean said, and in that moment they both forgot that Dean had a girlfriend who just happened to be Ashley's best friend.  
  
They leaned their faces in closer together and found themselves locking lips. They deepened the kiss as it went along.  
  
"Guys my mom said-" Rory came back into the cafe'.  
  
"Oh my god," Dean said.  
  
"Oh my god," Ashley said.  
  
They both looked at Rory, who loked as though she were going to pass out right there. She ran out of the restaurant leaving the two kissers alone again. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ashley didn't go back to Rory's house last night, and Rory didn't expect her to, the only thing that made her worry, was where did Ashley go last night? And she wasn't worried she went back to her own house.....  
  
Rory opened her locker just in time for Tristan to come strolling up behind her.  
  
"Hello beautiful," he said casually.  
  
Rory actually smiled, turned and said, "Hello yourself."  
  
She got her books then began to walk down the hall, knowing Tristan would follow her.  
  
"How was your night?" Tristan asked.  
  
Her smile grew to a frown, "Fine," she said coldly.  
  
"Then let's make this one a better night, shall we?" he said, then continued, "Let me take you out to dinner."  
  
Rory was about to give him her automatic, no, but she then came back to the reality of her life, "Sure, meet me in Stars Hollow at six, we'll go from there."  
  
Tristan seemed ecstatic, "Sure! Can't wait to see you then! This'll be great, i know it!" He turned and practically skipped to his next class.  
  
Rory wasn't the deceitful type, but she had to admit she was attracted to Tristan, and this would all be so fun.  
  
Ashley came into school tiredly wishing she hadn't. She had almost every class with Rory, and she felt she couldn't even bring herself to meet her eyes. Rory had befriended her from the start, gave her a home when she needed it, and most of all she had been there for her. And Ashley had made out with her boyfriend, in front of her. It was the classic thing for her to do, it was as though she could never get things right.  
  
She went to her first class and reluctantly sat next to Rory, in her assigned seat. Tristan sat on the other side of Rory and Ashley could see some obvious flirting. She was a tad jealous, but so was every girl when it came to Tristan.  
  
The class was over and soon so was the day, and Ashley found herself confronting Rory.  
  
She approached her at her locker, she knew Rory could sense her there, but she didn't move, so that was good.  
  
Ashley didn't start with the usual sorry, "Ever since i got here, you've been nothing but the best friend a person could have, you gave me a home when i needed it, but mostly you were there when i needed you, and instead of repaying you, i made out with your boyfriend, the guy you were in love with, and the only way that i can make you forgive me is to say i'm sorry, even though i would like to do much more, i just hope you realize i know what i did, and i'm sorry, i couldn't stand losing a friend like you."  
  
Ashley finished, and when she got no response from Rory, she strolled away sadly.  
  
At least Rory knew she had her in a vulnerable spot. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley went home that day, praying her parents weren't home, so she wouldn't have to hear grief about how she wasn't there the past two days. She opened the door and found her sister as usual, on the phone.   
  
"Hey Taya," Ashley said.  
  
"Can't you see i'm on the phone?!" She yelled back.  
  
"Whoa, just being friendly," Ashley said and ran upstairs  
.  
She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Her sister Michelle walked in, casually taking a shirt off her floor.  
  
"Um, what are you doing? That's my shirt!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but i'm gonna wear it," Michelle said and turned to leave the room.  
"No you're not!" Ashley yelled and tackled her sister to the ground.  
  
They began fighting and were soon broken up by their older brother.  
  
"Stop!" Nate yelled as he pryed the girls off each other.  
  
"Give me my shirt!" Ashley yelled.  
  
"Fine, it's not like it's in style anway," Michelle walked away, her hair and clothes discheveled from the brawl.  
  
"Ashley c'mere, let's talk," Nate said and ushered his sister into her own room.  
"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, then they both sat down on the bed.  
"Nothing, i'm fine."  
  
"Then why weren't you here for the past two days?" Nate asked.  
  
"Well you know how i dont like it when mom and dad fight, i just wanted a break from it, so i stayed at my friends house," Ashley explained looking her older brother in the eye.  
  
He paused for a long time, "Are you sure nothing else is wrong?"  
  
"Everything's fine," she said sweetly.  
  
"Alright," he said hesitantly, then slowly got off the bed, maintaining eye contact with his sister.  
  
She sighed and layed down on her bed.  
  
Rory stood in front of the mirror deciding on her outfit, for once she wasn't worrying about Dean, she was worrying about Tristan, which came to her as a surprise. She decided on jeans, and a white frilly top, her hair was down but two strands at her temples were pulled back and braided, she kinda looked like a hippie. She looked at the mirror satisfied, then turned to look at the clock, she was meeting Tristan in 5 minutes. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door.  
  
She walked down the cobblestone all the way to the very center of town, she found him easily by the pavillion, sitting.   
  
"Hey," she said as she approached him sitting on a bench inside the pavillion.  
  
"Hey," he said and got up, he was carrying a rose, he handed it to her then said, "I didn't know if you would think it was corny, but i got it anyway."  
  
"No it's sweet," she said, smelling the flower gently.  
  
"Ok, let's go," Tristan said and held Rory's hand guiding her out of the pavillion and out into Stars Hollow. 


End file.
